codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Day
Great Day is the ninth episode of season 10 and the 219th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary After letting XANA do all the work and distracting the Lyoko Warriors. The Baron and his gypsy slaves decide to recruit a bunch of Arab, Gypsy, Israeli, Kurdish, Turkish, Iranian, Azerbaijani, Afghan, Malay and Hindi Assassins to destroy the Lyoko Warriors. Then Xana William arrived demanding that the Baron, himself shall not interfere in this because of what happened in season 7 when he antagonized them before. However the Baron refuses to accept no and just has his armies of slaves and assassins attack the Lyoko Warriors. Ulrich decides to go on vacation in Azerbaijan after going on a daiting website to find an Azerbaijani girlfriend and live there forever after realizing sometime ago in a vision that the Baron could end up getting involved in this to kill the rest of the warriors and Aileta and The Dark Organization could make XANA and his minions as slaves and the world will be under subjigation and he is the esential of this future of sadness, evil, terror and destruction under The Dark Organization and XANA and it will be possible if he did not leave the others. Then The Baron's assassins attack him as his future girlfriend from Azerbaijan and they escape to Baku. They arrive when the Baron has met up with Ulrich. Ulrich then decides to attack the Baron when his Azerbaijani girlfriend (Kryah) with a bunch of Gypsy, Azerbaijani and Iranian ninja save his butt. Ulrich shuts off all contact with the rest of the Lyoko warriors and runs off with the ninja girls who reveal that their sensei is a widowed Japanese woman with the power of mind sense who raised them as their daughters. The widowed Japanese woman revealed herself as Madame she is saving girls with ninja potential whom the Baron is trying to gain as slaves. Ulrich then realizing that he has found a new in law family in spirit who saved him decided to defend them from all evil who can try to harm them. Meanwhile the Baron is in his lair as Marshall Jon is contacting him to scold him for being lazy in a way that XANA had to do the dirty work of killing the warriors as his minions get destroyed. Jon says that the Baron must get involved because he is the esential of them winning or Jon will rat him out for the crime of brutal-enslavement and cheating assassins of promised rewards to the authorities. The Baron panics and bows to his client knowing he's gotta kill the warriors. The Baron and his army arrive to the house of Madame and her ninja girls knowing Ulrich is there. They attack as the girls and Madame defend their home with the authorities helping them fight the bad guys. Ulrich gets involved as he tries to defend his new comrades. Ulrich beats the crap out of the Baron as he and his goons run away, the ninja girls and Madame were taken into safety by a group of secret agencies known as the Assassin Secrecy Protection Force as Ulrich follows them and is accepted into their custody with aid of Kryah who says that he helped them defend their home. Trivia *This is the first episode when Baron arrives and attacks Ulrich *This is the first and only appearance of Kryah, her ninja kin, Madame and the Assassin Secrecy Protection Force *This was the last episode that was written by Shroob12 as he left the series but will be credited for the rest of the series. Category:Code Lyoko Reborn